


I Was Told There Would Be Cake

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Eating, Community: spnkink_meme, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Milking, Omega Jensen, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Omega cum is delicious and is often used as a topping or cooking ingredient. Jensen, like all omegas, is never allowed to orgasm unless his alpha wants his spunk for cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Told There Would Be Cake

The pungent smell is ripe and rich, intoxicating and the most delicious aroma Jared has ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It is sweet like honey, and cozy like on nights when they cuddle beside the fire and he has Jensen sitting on his lap, purring blissfully as he brush kisses over Jensen’s forehead, cheeks, and lips. The arousing scent hits deep in his gut and quickens his heart in his chest, the pheromone scent mouthwatering like the yummiest candy. 

He was nearly shaking with pleasure and lust as he breathed in his mates smell, his cock blood heavily and leaking steadily. He is certain that if he were to wrap his fingers around his manhood, feeling how hard and hot the flesh is, he could feel the thumping of his erratic pulse in the thick vein zigzagging up his shaft. 

Jared would very much enjoy jerking off and spilling sticky wet all over his mate's pretty freckled face, and he could spend the rest of the evening listening to Jensen moaning lustfully and breathlessly gasping, but he doesn’t have the time. 

Tonight, they are having a dinner party with their friends and he needs to get the cake glazed with creamy frosting; the treat is already prepared. He has just enough time to shower, dress and make the final preparations for the treat before their guests arrive. 

With the black cock ring removed for the omega’s manhood, Jared’s big hand swallows Jensen’s tiny cock as he jacks him. As an omega, compared to Jared, Jensen’s dick was twig sized, even fully hard he was tiny boy sized, and when Jared wrapped a big paw around the little flesh, his hand dwarfs Jensen’s prick. Not that Jensen is ashamed—he loves how Jared’s huge hand can hold both his dick and balls in one palm. 

Jared coos to Jensen as his beloved omega squirms on the bed. He twists his wrist just right, strokes up the stocky flesh and wretches out a breathlessly moan from Jensen's lips--his other hand caressing Jensen's sac, his smooth balls heavy and warm with creamy cum. Jensen is so close to coming, however, he is not at the finish line yet, even with his hardening cock throbbing between his thighs. 

He isn’t attempting to hold his orgasm at bay—he is free of the ring and the desire to climax is strong, and he knows Jared needs his cum for the yummy, creamy glaze frosting for the chocolate cake—yet he cannot seem to tumble over the edge. He is warm all over and cannot stop the flush that rises to his pink cheeks as pleasure tingles between his legs, and Jared's touch, even his musky alpha scent, stirs heat in Jensen’s body as his pretty green eyes flutter close. 

Jensen thrusts hips upward as Jared’s touch, gasps with the strokes over the cockhead as fingers brush through the damp slit as his mate teased a finger around the rim of his ass. Something like the sensation of fire roars through Jensen as his mate strokes him; His cock leaks a steady stream onto his belly, spilling into Jared's hand, and he can feel his orgasm intensifying as his hips are jerking up frantically while his body is coiled tightly, taut with the need for release. 

He moaned, gripping the sheets tighter as the pleasure pulses through him in waves. He allowed his mind to think back a while ago to the time Jared knotted him, needing additional visual stimulation to help him get come. 

Not that the sight of his little dick poking out of Jared’s big hand with every twist of his wrist wasn’t erotic enough; he just needed a little help to win this race. He moans as he thinks of how Jared pleasured him with his mouth, getting him needy and squirming, taking his tiny dick into his mouth and lapping over the head, kissing the tip until Jensen begged to be knotted. 

He wanted to be fucked hard and Jared was in a rut, therefore the alpha snarled and growled as he rammed his hips, and Jensen was getting well and thoroughly fucked by him as his small dick dripped pre-cum onto the bed-sheets. When Jared tied, his knot thick and throbbing, hugged by Jensen’s rim, a few thrusts sent Jensen over the edge, his slick juices flowing freely from his dick as Jared came inside him. 

The erotic thoughts help push Jensen towards the edge, yet not to the finish line. He practically keens with desperation as Jared fists him. He bucks his hips up into the tight ring of his mate’s grasp, and he’s so hard it hurts. “Please, alpha,” the sweet omega pleads, jewel green eyes sparkling brightly. “Help me come; I want to be a good boy for you. Wanna make your cake oh so yummy with my creamy cum.” 

The omega whines husky-rough, feeling his balls clench. He is so damn close to coming he can taste it…so can Jared—the alpha moves in and noses between Jensen’s legs, he pucker his lips and plants a few peckish kisses to Jensen's thigh before moving lower. 

Jared licks the little pink hole at the center, kissing and suckles the pink hole, rimming him with a warm, rough tongue and soothing the twitching flesh with his kitten licks. Jared's mouth starts to water as he brushes the tip of his tongue slowly and teasingly over the wrinkled flesh before suckling on the skin, smirking playfully against Jensen's skin when his mate tossed his head back and whimpered. 

Jensen feels the burn in his belly, the coiling of lust and heat tingling in his balls. The wiggling tongue slicks around his rim and probes his hole, getting him wet and warm. Jared huffs in a deep breath as he plays Jensen like a fiddle, bathing his scenes in the sugary sweet scent as he’s kissing and licking and rimming Jensen until his mate is a trembling mess, barely able to stay still as the furled muscle twitches. 

Between Jensen's creamy thighs spread wide around his shoulders, Jared whirling his tongue around the tight little hole – grinning when his beloved mate gasps and arches off the mattress, hips writhing as his tiny cock dribbles pearly pre-cum. 

The tingling in Jensen’s groin sparks hot like a firecracker as Jared suckles and licks and nibbles his pink hole, and the slick sounds of Jared eating Jensen out is clearly audible even with the whimpering and moaning slipping past Jensen’s lips. 

From his place between Jensen's legs, Jared gazes up at his beautiful mate, his eyes locked on Jensen's tiny, pretty cock, hard and swaying as Jensen's hips flutter. He seals his lips around the hole and suckles, he wiggles his tongue over the twitching pucker, licking wet and soft over Jensen’s tan, dusty-pink skin. Jensen made a quiet, whimpering sound as the musk-sweet aroma of his Alpha's filled his senses. 

Every sensation was too much, too hot and sensual, and when the pleasure peeks, Jensen’s gasps and throws his head back, giving into the rush of lust. When Jared mouths at his balls, sucking them into his mouth and lavishing them with his tongue, the omega comes. 

Jared feels the jerky twitch of Jensen’s cock, and he is ready. Quickly, he snatches up the bowl, aims Jensen’s cock towards it and milks Jensen’s dick, delighted to see a big, creamy, gooey wad of cum trickle out of his tip. It is just the right amount of cum to glaze the cake, warm and sticky, milky white and yummy. His mate shivers and whimpers as Jared give a few last tugs to get the last drops of cum. 

When Jared is sure he had gotten it all and Jensen hiss softly, over stimulated as his cock softens, the alpha releases his grip. One last drop of cum trickles from the slit, and not to waste a yummy treat, Jared sweeps his finger through the puddle and suckles his finger. He groans blissfully as he suckles the treat off his skin, his taste buds delighted by the scrumptiousness. Lord above, his mate is the sweetest treat on this earth, far better than honey and chocolate combined. 

Clutching the bowl in his hand, Jared leans down and tenderly kisses his mate’s forehead. He would love to cuddle with Jensen, petting his hair and nuzzling his cute freckled cheeks while rocking him in his arms as his lover drifted off to a blissful dream world, but he must get the cake ready. He cups Jensen’s cheek with his other hand as he whispers “Rest now, darling. I’m going to finish the cake and I’ll wake you when it is time for the party.” 

“I did well, didn’t I, Alpha?” As an omega Jensen desperately seeks approval from his mate, gazing at Jared with big doe eyes. If he cannot be wrapped up in Jared's arms and held tight, shown how much his mate loved him while holding him tight, Jensen needs loving praise. 

Jared’s dimples sparkle as he grins lovingly, proudly, his voice a bit huskily from the musky aroma whiffing in the air. “You did very well, baby boy. You are so perfect, Jensen. I love you.” He leans down and kisses his mate, smiling fondly when Jensen’s eyes close and sinks into the bed sheets. The Omega looks a bit fucked-out, cheeks rosy pink and chest warmly flushed, so Jared wipes him down with a cool cloth and then tucks him into bed. 

Palming his freckled cheek, Jared dearly purrs “Who do you belong to, sweetheart?” 

Jensen nuzzles Jared's palm. “You, Alpha.” 

Jared smiles, so lovey-dovey in love with his omega, and Jensen blushes brighter, grinning brightly .As Jared leaves the room his heart skips a beat as Jensen purrs “Love you, Jared.” 

Later that night, the party guest raved about the yummy cake, gobbling the treat with gusto, smacking their lips wetly as they lap up the cum, and complimenting that it was the most mouth watering treat they had ever eaten. 

When two alphas began to argue over who can have the last slice, Jared beamed with pride while Jensen blushed rosy red. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/81150.html?thread=30007550#t30007550)


End file.
